


Dreams come True

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: You've just seen Avengers Endgame in the movies and when you come home a surprise awaits you





	Dreams come True

It was already late in the evening as you from the premiere of Avengers: Endgame came home. The film was a spectacle, it was just wonderful. However, since you from the cinema went only one single question was floating around in the head: Does Loki live? If so where he has disappeared. You unlock the door to your flat, lay your jacket and pocket beside your front door. You went by your dark flat without giving to yourself the trouble operating the light switch. The only light which you switch on was the lamp beside your bed. You stretched your shirt over your head and went to your chest of drawers. There come you rise from your trousers. You were torn like lightning from your thoughts when a loud clink sounds and went a little bit too. You had no occupants, geschweigen him a domestic animal. You went so quietly as possible from your bedroom and to your sitting room.  
"Damn! Where to the hell I am?", you heard a voice which you know only much too well. You completely switch on in thoughts the light and completely forgot that you was only in underwear. Green eyes bore in immediately into yours, you did not trust to your eyes.  
"Hello, dear", said Loki with a winning smile. You noted that his hands were tied up and he held the Tessaract in the hands. You open your mouth to say something, however, out there came only disjointed letters.  
"Could you help me maybe with it?", he asked. Did you hallucinate? He could be impossibly here.  
"I assure you, you do not hallucinate, I am completely real", he said. Have you said according to?  
"Yes you have", he said. Loki came up to you and let you stepping back.  
"Now you could help me", asked Loki once more and raised his hands with the chains to make clear it.  
"Ähm, where from I know that you disappear not immediately or kill me?", you asked and decided dichdie question how he can be here for later to lift.  
"Good question, with it you do not think I disappear, take as an assurance", he said and held out to you the Tessaract. You take the cube and did not try to see face in Loki's.  
"And now to your other question, why I should kill such a nice thing like you?", he asked and glided with a finger over your naked arm, it led to the fact that over your body creeps spread out.  
"Ähm, so what I should do?", you said and indicated at the chains.  
"In the chains with my Handgenken are buttons, they must be pressed at the same time, then they open", he said. He withdrew 1 step and puts his hands from. You lay the Tessaract on your sitting room table and went again to Loki. You legtst your hands on his wrists, press the button and open thus the chains. They fell with a vague blow on the ground.  
"Much better, thanks", he said and transformed his armament into an easy green tunic and black trousers.  
"Your welcome", you quietly said.  
"Now what can I offer to you for your help? Money, gold, Dimonds-"  
"Answers", you interrupted him.  
"If it this is what you wish", he said and you nodded.  
"I will cover to me only briefly something“, you said and wanted to run in your bedroom.  
"This will not be necessary", he said and within seconds a green light surrounded itself.  
"How you have...", you stuttered and saw on yourself down, a (Y/F/C) dressing-gown which reached to you up to the middle of your thighs, surrounded you.  
"Magic of darling", he said smiling, you glides over the velvety material.  
"Is it real?", you ask to me to light doubts, finally, he was the God of the nonsense.  
"Yes, it is. However, does not let us even more waste time", he said and took on my couch a seat. You sit down on the other side, a little bit farther from him.  
"I do not bite, do you know? In any case not if you do not want it", he flirted and let you blush.  
"It are a fiction, how can you be here?", you ask.  
"My supposition was right? I have landed in an other time line?", he asked, you nod, “property, I thinks it of the Tessaract has sent me here here"  
"What had happened before you came here here?", you ask curiously.  
"I have tried to take over the earth", he said shoulder-twitching, "Nevertheless, it has not so functioned as has planned, I was arrested, even as I was led away fell to me of the Tessaract in the hands. And like the chance it wanted I have landed with you"  
After you have asked a few more things, it became quiet, before he spoke once more: "Were this all your questions?"  
You slowly nod, Loki got up that then it was, now he would disappear. However, in unexpectedly he stopped before you and pulled you on your feet. You was able was so close in him that you could feel his breath on your face.  
"Then, finally, I can do this what has I to you time wanted to act", he said and before you could ask what he with it means, his lips on yours banged. He pulled up himself in your hips closer to him and pressed his painfully hard erection in your belly. This let you give a loud groan, Loki uses this to press his tongue in your mouth. Your hands walked him his pitch-black hair, while his hands walked over your body and solved the knots in your dressing-gown. He touched it of your shoulders and dropped it on the couch. He broke the kiss and started to kiss your chin to leave neck and collarbone and light dear bites. Your hands walked to the hemline of his shirt to pull it over his head, however, instead, a green light surrounded him and stole his clothes, except his boxers. He opens your bra and dropped him on the ground. His mouth kisses a track up to your left breast and took your fitting in his mouth. While he sucked at your fitting, he massages your breast and rolled your fitting between his fingers.  
"Mhm, Loki", you groan. He hears on your fitting to sucks and turns you with the back to himself. He reads your neck once more when his hand slides over your belly to your trousers. First he stroked himself by the material and dropped your head on his shoulder and his name like a Mantra groan. Finally, his hand found in your trousers and found you wet.  
"Is this for me, darling? Am I that which makes itself so humid?", he asked and bumped a finger in your gaping hole.  
"Oh.... God... Loki.", you groan when he presses the second finger in you, while his other hand massages your breast.  
"Answer to me! Do you long for my tail?", he growled.  
"Yes... Loki. I want your tail" when you said this, the last clothes disappeared in your bodies and Loki's naked tail presses in your arse.  
He pulled his fingers from your hole, before he presses them again in and started to massage with his thumbs your clitoris. Of the knots in your belly became bigger and bigger and you feel that you would amount. Loki presses you the couch, so that you could sit on the knees and you to the back support. "Loki. Ah... I come", you said, at this moment Loki's finger pressed faster in your pussy.  
"Come for me", said Loki in your ear and is fitting above the edge. You feel like the point of Loki's cock in your entrance presses, itself you could not look after it when you come from your high down. Loki presses his cock hard in your narrow hole and you were glad that Loki has made you, by your orgasm, wet enough. His cock was over really really long and thickly and puts your hole wonderfully, just as you have always thought.  
"So. Narrow. How. Feels. Mine. Cock. In. You?", he said and underlined each of his words with a push of his cock.  
"Mhm. so. well", you groaned breathlessly. Loki pulled out his cock almost completely and squashes into you again inch for inch.  
"Say me what you want, darling", he said by clenched teeth.  
"Fuck me harder, my king", you said. Loki lost the control and pressed his cock fast and hard in your hole. His tempo let your titts jump up and down. Loki wrapped his arm around you and pulled you against his slender, but athletic breast, his other hand rubbish your clitoris. Your hole contracted around Loki's cock and signalled Loki that you would cum. Loki lost his rhythm and you knew that Loki also briefly before he cum too.  
"You want that I confine my seeds deeply in wet pussy? There is no possibility that you do not become pregnant with my child?", he said and allowed to pull together you around his cock and cum. This also sent Loki about the edge and he shot his seeds in you. You fell on the back support and Loki lay on your back when her both of your orgasms came down. He pulled out his cock of you and let you whimper when his sperm from you flowed and over your thighs. Loki lifted you in the bridal style high in his arms, you tied your arms automatically round Loki's neck. You had almost fallen asleep when you came in the bedroom and felt your soft varnish under yourself.  
"Stay", you already murmured in the sleep and felt like the bed sank and to Loki's body cuddles up to you and pulled the cover about you.

The next morning wake you alone in bed when you your hand about the side where Loki has lain steichst, she felt chilly. And if you had not known it better, you would have thought it only one dream would have been, you the dry sperm in your thigh was a proof of the fact that he was there really. Your heart hurt when you recognised that Loki had gone in the middle of the night and it for necessary did not hold to say goodbye. You went to the bath which was connected with your bedroom and took a shower when you went back to your room and to your chest of drawers, you recognised the (Y/F/C) dressing-gown, because has conjured Loki for you. He had to have cleared up the sitting room and have laid the dressing-gown here there, you stretched him about and make a swearing from to yourself on the way in the sitting room as you the kitchen perceives. You went to your kitchen and stopped in door frame. Loki stood, upper part of the body freely and darkly green trousers there, in your kitchen in the cooker, dough was distributed everywhere and it seemed as Loki would have tried to make pancake and would have failed pitifully. After a few moments he noted you.  
"You are quite awake? I. ähm wanted to make breakfast.", he stutters and for the first time you saw another Loki than in the films, nervous Loki.  
"I see it, I think in Asgard your food never had to make you?", you ask him and went to him.  
"No...", he says and rubbed his nape. You took a frying pan from a cupboard and tried somewhat of the dough.  
"Nevertheless, you have at least done the dough", you said smiling "Be intended around honestly I have that you have gone"  
"I wanted", he says and let you wince. Loki closed 1 step on you and stretched softly in the Tallie to him, "Nevertheless, then I asked myself: What would be if it no chance was that I came here here and I am for certain reason here. I wanted to prove my whole life to all something and have done my own wishes behind. However, maybe this is to be as to led my chance my life as me wants. And if you also want it, could we find out it together?"  
"Then you must bring me to a right date", you answered smiling.  
"A 'date'?", he asked  
"Yes, we go for food and tell something about ourselves", you explain.  
"If it this is what you want", he says and did 1 step back, he passed his hand to you and said: "I am Loki von Asgard"  
"I am (Y/N) of (Y/H/T)", you said and took his hand to pull him to yourself and him softly to kisses, as her to you each other solves you smiled at yourselves affectionately. This is the beginning of a new history and the end is not written yet.


End file.
